Peta Biru
by Blueincarnation
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana asalnya dan siapa Ibunya, namun Rin dibesarkan oleh penduduk Vocashire dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yang ia tahu, Ayahnya terbunuh karena bajak laut yang mengincar 'Peta Biru' yang dibuatnya menuju pulau harta berisi emas dan perak yang tak ternilai harganya. Hingga suatu hari, seorang bajak laut eksentrik datang mencarinya./ "Namaku Kagamine Len."


Rin menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi ini. Oksigen pagi yang jernih bercampur dengan aroma laut dari kejauhan. Samar-samar, ia mendengar kepadatan di pelabuhan. Itu suara kuli-kuli yang menurunkan muatan dari kapal-kapal yang menepi ke pulau ini.

Selagi Rin menyipitkan mata untuk mempertajam pandangannya, ia melihat sebersit bayangan kapal besar yang tampaknya baru menurunkan layar. Kapal yang nampak gagah dari kapal-kapal lain di sekitarnya itu menurunkan jangkar di kedalaman laut yang surut.

Namun, sebelum gadis itu memastikan bendera yang terpasang di tiang sang kapal. Suara wanita yang memanggil namanya dari lantai bawah, memaksa Rin dengan enggan keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan ambang jendela dan segala pengamatannya.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh, ia punya banyak waktu luang sore ini untuk berkunjung ke pelabuhan dan memastikan sendiri kapal besar yang baru menepi tadi.

Sekarang, ia punya banyak pelanggan untuk dilayani. Pasti Bibi Meiko kewalahan di bawah sana, yakin Rin menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah yang merupakan restoran sekaligus _bar_ milik wanita yang sudah mengasuhnya.

Meiko _-san_ , begitu Rin memanggilnya.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _"I don't own vocaloid..."_

 **Peta Biru** by _Blueincarnation_

Rin x Len| Romance & Adventure| Rated M **(No Lemon)** | AU, pirate setting.

* * *

Sebuah pulau di tengah Laut Selatan, Vocashire Island. Kota pelabuhan yang sibuk oleh kapal-kapal yang menepi untuk mengisi bahan bakar dan beristirahat sejenak. Dengan banyaknya kapal yang datang silih berganti, restoran, hotel, pasar sampai tempat hiburan malam pun menjamur di pulau ini.

Salah satunya adalah restoran sekaligus _bar_ milik seorang wanita _brunette_ bernama Meiko. Wanita yang hobi minum-minum ini mempekerjakan dua orang pelayan _plus s_ eorang juru masak. Seorang pelayannya justru tinggal bersamanya dan sudah ia rawat sejak kecil.

Namanya Kagamine Rin. Gadis mungil manis berambut _honey blonde_ dengan mata s _happire_ sebiru lautan. Tidak ada yang tahu ia lahir di mana dan siapa Ibunya, tapi seluruh penduduk di pulau ini mengetahui kisah hidup Ayahnya.

Dialah Kagamine Rinto. Seorang bajak laut legendaris yang berhasil membuat 'Peta Biru'. Peta biru sendiri adalah peta harta karun yang diburu oleh banyak bajak laut, karena konon harta-nya tak ternilai harganya. Sudah banyak bajak laut yang mencoba menemukan harta ini namun tak pernah berhasil karena melalui jalur yang salah dan sulit. Kagamine Rinto sendiri pernah satu kali membawa harta yang sangat banyak usai membuat Peta Biru. Namun, dalam pelayarannya yang kedua, ia terbunuh oleh bajak laut lain dan peta biru menghilang bersama kematiannya.

"Rin- _chan!_ Tolong tambah bir-nya!"

"Baik, _J_ _ii-san._ Tapi, apa tak apa pagi-pagi begini sudah banyak minum bir?" tanya Rin khawatir pada Paman pemilik tempat hiburan malam yang berada tak jauh dari restorannya. Pria berambut putih itu tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Coba lihat dulu siapa yang sepanjang waktu selalu minum bir di sini." Entah mengapa, Rin dan sang Paman secara kompak melirik Meiko yang duduk di balik meja konter dengan sebotol bir di tangannya. Wanita berambut _brunette_ itu tampak fokus menghitung uang. Rin _sweatdrop s_ eketika. Paman ini benar, Bibi Meiko jelas-jelas minum bir sepanjang waktu. Dan itu benar-benar parah.

"Lagipula aku harus minum-minum setelah begadang malam tadi. Tempatku benar-benar sibuk, kau tahu?" kata sang Paman dan kembali tertawa.

" _Ha'i, ha'i._ Tempat _Jii-san_ memang selalu ramai setiap malam, kok." Rin mengedip sebelum tertawa bersama pria berusia hampir paruh baya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti paman sendiri itu. Ia lekas-lekas ke belakang untuk mengambil botol bir baru seperti yang dipesan.

Pagi ini restoran ramai oleh orang-orang yang ingin sarapan atau sekedar minum-minum seperti sang Paman. Entah kenapa, tapi Rin rasa percakapan yang didengarnya hari ini hanya tentang kapal besar mewah yang baru menepi pagi tadi. Tampaknya seluruh penghuni di pulau ini belum pernah melihat kapal sebesar itu, termasuk Rin sendiri. Rin yakin, pemilik kapal itu pasti orang berkelas yang jarang mampir ke pulau kecil seperti Vocashire.

Sayangnya, bolak-balik Rin mondar-mandir dan berjalan di sekitar meja-meja. Percakapan yang didengarnya hanya berkisar tentang _body_ kapal yang mewah serta jenis kayu yang digunakan untuk membuat kapal.

Rin jadi gemas sendiri, rasa penasarannya membubung tinggi. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali mengetahui si pemilik kapal besar yang masih misterius hingga saat ini. Rin bahkan sempat berharap, setidaknya salah satu awak kapal di sana berniat menyinggahi restoran sederhana tempatnya bekerja.

" _Ne, ne._ Apa kau sudah dengar soal kapal besar yang baru menepi pagi tadi, Luka-s _an?_ " tanya Rin ketika ia bertemu dengan Luka yang kebetulan sarapan di restorannya pagi ini. Megurine Luka, adalah nama lengkapnya. Wanita s _oftpink_ bertubuh sintal dengan berjuta pesona ini adalah salah satu wanita penghibur di tempat Paman. Dan ia salah satu penduduk pulau yang sangat ramah dan dekat dengan Rin.

Luka tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Aku belum mendengarnya. Pagi ini aku baru berkunjung ke sini dan mendengar berita itu darimu." jawab Luka sebelum menyuap daging asapnya.

"Ah, _souka_." gumam Rin pendek.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luka.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sedikit penasaran dengan kapal itu. Jarang-jarang sekali kapal sebesar itu mampir ke pulau ini."

Luka tersenyum memperhatikan Rin yang menggeleng ketika menjelaskan. Gadis _honey blonde_ itu mengapit baki kayu yang kosong di kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu ke pelabuhan sore ini?" tawar Luka.

"Eh, benarkah?" Seketika mata Rin berbinar dibuatnya. Luka tertawa kecil ketika melihatnya.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

Pukul 3 sore, restoran tutup sebelum buka kembali pukul 7 malam nanti. Selama itu pula, Rin punya waktu luang untuk ke pelabuhan dan menuntaskan rasa penasarannya pada kapal besar yang dilihatnya pagi tadi. Kebetulan juga Luka akan menemaninya ke sana.

Usai menaikkan kursi terakhir ke atas meja, Rin segera menghampiri Meiko yang duduk di balik meja konter.

"Meiko _-san, a_ ku sudah selesai. Setelah ini aku akan ke pelabuhan bersama Luka." ujar Rin.

"Ke pelabuhan? Jarang-jarang sekali. Baiklah, tapi kembalilah sebelum malam."

"Baik!" sahut Rin dengan senyuman lebar. Sementara Gumi dan Piko, pelayan dan juru masak lain yang juga bekerja di sana itu mengamatinya dengan alis berkerut. Jarang-jarang sekali Rin berkunjung ke pelabuhan kecuali untuk membeli ikan. Terlebih Rin pergi dengan melompat-lompat, pita putih yang selalu dikenakannya bergoyang karena gerakannya. Dan ia bersenandung di sepanjang jalan, tanda suasana hatinya sedang senang.

Begitu pintu restoran tertutup dengan debaman pelan, Gumi dan Piko secara serempak bertukar pandangan.

Rin melambai pada Luka yang menungunya di bahu jalan. Wanita itu tampak berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pria sebelum menoleh pada Rin yang segera melambatkan jalannya.

"Uhm, siapa dia?" tanya Rin begitu ia sampai di hadapan Luka.

"Ah, pelanggan baru. Sepertinya dia baru datang ke pulau ini." jelas Luka tersenyum. Rin manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Keduanya kemudian menuju ke pelabuhan bersama-sama seperti rencana awal mereka.

Kota pelabuhan di tengah laut selatan, itulah Vocashire Island. Seperti namanya, sekeliling pulau ini di penuhi oleh dermaga-dermaga tempat berlabuhnya kapal-kapal yang ingin beristirahat sejenak. Bahkan hingga sore seperti ini, beberapa kuli masih tampak mengangkut beberapa muatan ke dalam kapal. Muatan-muatan yang berisi bahan bakar, makanan, atau perlengkapan lainnya itu di letakkan di dalam lambung kapal.

Deburan ombak terdengar memecah keramaian di pelabuhan yang seakan tak pernah surut. Silih berganti pria ataupun wanita memenuhi dermaga. Padahal semburat jingga sudah menghias cakrawala, dan matahari tampak tenggelam dalam laut di kejauhan. Burung-burung camar berkoak nyaring dan kembali ke sarang-sarang mereka. Berbeda dengan para manusia di bawahnya yang seakan lupa waktu untuk pulang.

Ramai dan berisik, tapi Rin menyukainya. Segala tentang pulau ini telah membuat Rin jatuh cinta. Rin dibesarkan di sini tanpa orangtua. Sehari-hari ia dirawat oleh Meiko dan penduduk pulau yang lainnya. Mereka secara bergantian memberi Rin kasih sayang yang belimpah, yang Rin tahu takkan pernah sanggup ia balas selamanya. Keramah-tamahan penduduknya, kesibukan di pusat kota, dan keramaian di pelabuhan, Rin menyukai semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

Ia tidak pernah menyesal telah dibesarkan di tempat sehebat ini.

"Apa itu kapal yang kau maksud?" tanya Luka menunjuk sebuah kapal kayu besar yang menepi cukup jauh dari kapal-kapal lainnya.

Rin menyipitkan matanya, memandang kapal kayu tersebut. Ia dan Luka berjalan di sepanjang jembatan dermaga untuk mendekatinya. Cahaya matahari tenggelam mengaburkan pandangan Rin untuk melihat dengan jelas bendera yang bekibar di tiangnya.

"Luka-s _an,_ apa gambar bendera kapal itu?" tanya Rin mencoba membayangi pandangannya dengan telapak tangan namun sia-sia. Luka yang notabene lebih tinggi dari tubuh Rin itu tampak tak kesulitan untuk mengenali gambar bendera yang berkibar di ujung tiang kapal.

"Kurasa itu gambar tengkorak, kenapa?" tanya Luka lagi.

Rin terdiam. Tiba-tiba dadanya bergemeruh, detak jantungnya terdengar dua kali lebih keras. Tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba kaku ketika menyadari pemilik sang kapal yang sudah bisa ia tebak siapa.

Itu kapal milik kawanan bajak laut.

Tiba-tiba tangga jatuh dari atas kapal. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang turun dari kapal menggunakan tangga itu. Ketika ia turun, pemuda itu langsung berhadapan dengan Rin yang membatu di tempat.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sampai empat detik keduanya bertatapan.

Entah apa arti tatapan itu, tapi Rin sadar pemuda itu sedang mengamati seluruh tubuhnya. Mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Pemuda _honey blonde_ dengan mata s _apphire_ identik dengannya itu mengenakan pakaian aneh berupa kemeja putih, celana ketat, sepatu boot selutut dan mantel panjang berwarna biru. Sebelah matanya ditutup dengan penutup mata berwarna hitam _plus_ rambut dikuncir acak-acakkan dan sebelah telinga beranting panjang.

Satu kata bagi Rin untuk mendeskirpsikan lelaki dihadapannya , yaitu; aneh.

Pemuda itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya, sebelah tangannya mengusap-ngusap dagunya dan matanya terus mengamati Rin dengan serius. Refleks saja Rin memundurkan langkahnya untuk menjauhi lelaki eksentrik itu.

"Hm, rambut pirang dan mata biru. Kau persis sepertinya! Kau pasti putri Kapten Rinto si pembuat Peta Biru!" Berbeda dengan penampilannya yang tampak sangar, suara pemuda itu justru terdengar halus seperti suara anak perempuan. Ia maju dua langkah untuk mendekati Rin yang dengan cepat kembali mundur hingga menabrak tubuh Luka di belakangnya.

"S-Siapa kau?" tanya Rin terbata.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, tepatnya menyengir. Memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Namaku Kagamine Len, dan aku datang ke sini untuk mencari Peta Biru milik Ayahmu."

Tepat seperti yang Rin takutkan. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pikiran yang berkelebatan. Rin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Rin tak ingin terlibat dalam dunia kelam yang telah menewaskan Ayahnya. Terlebih berurusan dengan seorang bajak laut seperti pemuda di hadapannya.

Dan lagi, jika si Kagamine Len ini mencari Ayahnya. Apa ia adalah bajak laut yang dulu membunuh Ayahnya?

.

.

.

~ **tsudzuku** ~

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau ceritanya aneh begini :3 dari dulu aku suka banget cerita tentang bajak laut kayak gini, dan akhirnya baru terealisasikan untuk membuat cerita seperti ini.

Rencananya, aku mau update fict ini setiap satu atau dua bulan sekali. Dan semoga banyak yang suka cerita ini.

Terakhir, mind to **review**?


End file.
